Technical Field
The present invention relates to the field of interaction technology, in particular to an interaction method, an interaction apparatus and a vehicle-mounted device.
Related Art
When a user drives a vehicle, the user possibly wants to select a certain object outside a vehicle in a sight range, such as a front vehicle, to perform communication between the vehicles or query information. In the prior art, the object that the user wants to select can be determined by a sight tracking technology, but the sight tracking technology has certain errors, and the precision of recognizing the object can be improved only by increasing time when the user gazes the object, while such action increases a drive risk in a driving process.